Etiam
'Geography' Etiam is an island to the northwest of Ortus that boasts very similar climate and terrain though is considerably smaller. There tend to be less large predators but more snakes, many of which are incredibly poisonous. Despite this, the island boasts a large equine population. To the north of the island are the Agrogan mountains which are home to two active volcanoes, Mt. Adustio and Mt. Vapos. The south of the island is home to a significant amount of vegetation and beaches. 'Culture' Unlike many of the other islands, Etiam is very close knit. It boasts several families which have prospered on the island for many years and outsiders are not typically welcome. Most equine on the island are direct descendants of the stallions Iacto, Capesso, Raptum or Aufero. Etiam is divided less by terrain and more by kingdom. There is trading that occurs between kingdoms but otherwise there is very little interaction between them. A horse born in one of the kingdoms will usually remain there until death. The kingdoms are hierarchical which complicates matters further. Kingdoms: *'Basillium'. These horses were originally descendants of Iacto and are the most respected. They are based further inland than some of the other kingdoms which gives them a higher degree of protection from outsiders. They have almost no interaction with the other kingdoms and have only begun trading off daughters recently to prevent inbreeding. *'Opes'. Horses of the Opes Kingdom fall just below those from Basillium and are the only kingdom they will trade with. Despite this assumed power, they tend to be the kindest and gentlest of the horses on Etiam. They are descendants of Capesso. *'Pravus'. Just above the horses of Reverens, the Pravus Kingdom boasts the ancestors of Raptum. They are known to be the more perverse and violent of all the kingdoms, despite Reverens being known as true warriors. They act with no honor or respect for anyone and tend to be considered the scourge of the island. *'Reverens'. These horses are at the bottom of Etiam's heirarchy. They are positioned right near the shore in a long, thin territory intentionally to be the first wave against any outsiders. As such, then tend to be more fierce warriors. They are the original descendants of Aufero and horses born with the cream gene are very celebrated even if they have no other notable qualities 'History' Stuff here 'Religion' Some equine on the island have long since personified the volcanoes, claiming them as their gods. Unlike some of the other common religions on the island, the followers of the Gemellus tend to be darker. Ancient lore states that when the volcanos would show any activity, they would march their oldest residents to the mountains and send them off as a sacrifice. Many have long since abandoned this belief system. 'Notable Equines' *'Iacto', chestnut overo ee/Ata/nO Iacto was the older brother of Aufero and regarded as the peacekeeper on the island. Before the kingdoms retreated into themselves following The Impietas, Iacto very nearly ruled everything. His word was law. He tried very hard to be fair and just but when the time came, he was easily led by Raptum's vile words and was responsible for the giving the order that would kill his brother. *'Capesso', red dun ee/aa/Dd Capesso loved Iacto's younger sister, Arca, very much and it earned him a spot as Iacto's adviser. Eventually he was even given the kingdom of Opes to rule. However, as things began to go south and Raptum was weaving his treacherous web, Capesso refused to be involved in his vicious acts which inevitably cost him his friendship and Arca, who was hunted and murdered for his betrayal. *'Raptum', chestnut ee/A+A+ There are few equines who could be considered as evil as Raptum was. He was as sneaky as any of the snakes of the island and just as dangerous. He singlehandedly convinced Iacto to murder his own brother and then to do the same to his sister for her resistance. He then attempted to seize control of the entire island but was eventually thwarted by the last true show of unity by the island. *'Aufero', palomino ee/Aa/nCr Aufero was the younger brother of Iacto and a true warrior, filled to the brim with honor. He held no ambitions for things that were not his and generally seemed to be well liked by all. Unfortunately he became a pawn in Raptum's game and was presented as having much more ambition than he truly possessed. Some claim that Aufero's spirit haunts the island even today. 'Genetics' Category:Geography